


Aomine Daiki's Spring Formal

by electrostatics



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Clothing Kink, Consensual Name Calling, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Kink Exploration, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-13
Updated: 2012-09-13
Packaged: 2017-11-14 04:25:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electrostatics/pseuds/electrostatics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When spring break rolls around, Kagami invites Kuroko and Aomine over to his apartment. Kuroko suggests that they try new things in bed. Aomine has a couple of ideas in mind, but he's too embarrassed to say until Kuroko and Kagami pry his ideas out of him. What happens when Kuroko and Kagami decide to make Aomine's kinks a reality?</p><p>(The answer is porn.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aomine Daiki's Spring Formal

**Author's Note:**

> All my thanks and love to [cureelliott](http://archiveofourown.org/users/cureelliott) for all the advice and help ironing out the kinks (haha, get it?! ironing out kinks?). This story wouldn't be possible without you. :')
> 
> Wonderful fanart from elefluff [here](http://instagram.com/p/meFcxnE-LJ/). Thank you so much! 
> 
> Warnings are at the bottom, for anyone who needs them.

When Kagami invites him and Kuroko over for spring break, Aomine feels happy. He's excited to see Kagami and Kuroko again; being at Touo doesn’t make it easy just to see them whenever he wants. And... He's excited to be alone with them. 

Aomine packs generously, bringing all his favorite pairs of boxers and his favorite tank tops. He even brings an extra pair of his Jordans for Kagami as a gift for letting him stay over.

Kagami grins wide when Aomine knocks on the door. "You're early," he says. "Kuroko's not even here yet."

"What's he doing?" Aomine slips his shoes off and drops his duffel bag next to the door, handing the box to Kagami.

"He overslept." Kagami opens the box, his eyes lighting up when he sees what's inside. "Thanks." He touches Aomine's shoulder and covers Aomine's mouth with his own. "Know what you want for dinner?"

"Whatever you make is good," Aomine says. He spreads himself out on the couch, picking up one of the Sports Illustrated Kagami has lying on the coffee table and flips through it. "You guys made it into the magazine again."

"Hm? Yeah." Kagami's checking his phone. "Kuroko says he'll be here in half an hour. He wants to play Yario Kart." 

Aomine grins. "Good," he says. "I've been practicing so I can beat him."

*

"Aomine-kun placed last again," Kuroko says. 

Aomine hides his face in one of the couch pillows. "I'm not used to Taiga's controllers," he mumbles. "They're sticky! Because you probably eat and play at the same time, huh?!"

"Um," Kuroko says.

"Aomine..." Kagami sounds a little apologetic. "That's you who eats and plays with the controllers at the same time."

Oh.

Aomine huffs and sulks, hugging the arm of the chair. He glances at the clock. "So what now? It's only nine."

"Kagami-kun and I haven't seen you in a while," Kuroko says.

Aomine feels their eyes on him without having to turn his head, but he looks anyway. Both Kagami and Kuroko have a look in their eyes that means they're very, very hungry, and it's not for food.

"I think you should carry me to the bedroom, Tetsu."

"Hm." Kuroko considers. "All right. This one time."

"Really?!"

Kuroko manages to drag him a foot before he drops him on the ground and says, "Get to the bedroom yourself."

*

Aomine wants to get out of the bed, but both Kagami and Kuroko have him trapped, what with Kuroko's head in his armpit and Kagami's whole arm and leg draped over him. 

"What if I need to use the bathroom!?"

"Do you?" Kuroko asks. "Please don't urinate in Kagami's bed."

Aomine scowls. "I don't! But what if I do? You two are so heavy." He shifts a little and Kuroko cuddles closer into his armpit.

"You weren't complaining just now," Kagami mumbles into Aomine's neck. His breath tickles but Aomine can't turn his head away. 

"I guess." Aomine closes his eyes and lets himself relax.

"It was fun," Kuroko says, kissing Aomine's collarbone. "We should try new things this break, too."

"New things?" Aomine opens his eyes to look at Kuroko, who's looking up at him with his big, bright blue eyes.

"Mm." Kuroko squeezes Aomine's side. "Isn't there something that you've always wanted to try, Aomine-kun?"

"I'm sure you have something you want to try," Kagami says, narrowing his eyebrows at Aomine.

"You should go first, just for being a brat," Aomine grumbles. 

Kagami sighs, but he makes a 'hmmm' noise and thinks about it. "Maybe …" Kagami's face is warm against Aomine's shoulder, and Aomine can feel the reverberations of Kagami's throat against his skin. "Hmm."

"Hmm," Kuroko says.

"Hmmmm," Aomine mimes.

"Stop it, you bastards," Kagami says. "I'm thinking."

"He's thinking," Kuroko and Aomine say at the same time, and laugh when Kagami makes a noise that sounds like a sad kitten. 

"Maybe... handcuffs?"

Aomine and Kuroko both stare at him, and Aomine bursts out laughing. "You're so fucking vanilla!" He kisses the top of Kagami's head and ruffles Kagami's already messy hair.

"Well, what about you!" 

Aomine blushes at the first thought that comes to his mind. "N-nothing," he says petulantly, turning his head. But either way he turns, he's met with Kagami and Kuroko's wide-eyed, curious stares. 

"Aomine-kun," Kuroko says, leaning in until his nose is touching Aomine's cheek.

"Aomine," Kagami repeats. He also leans in until his nose touches Aomine's other cheek. 

"Oi!!! This isn't fair! What about Tetsu?! He's so quiet! He probably has a million dirty fantasies!" Aomine tries to push them both away, but between Kuroko and Kagami, they have a firm grip on him. He isn't going anywhere.

"Since Kagami-kun confessed, I will too," Kuroko says, sounding noble and smug at the same time. "Then Aomine-kun _has_ to tell us." He takes a deep breath. "I want Kagami-kun and Aomine-kun to lick my feet."

"Oh, ew," Aomine says.

"Don't make fun of other people when they confess," Kuroko says, flicking Aomine's forehead.

"No, I mean, if it's Tetsu, it's fine," Aomine says. "But your feet probably smell sweaty."

"How about in the bath?" Kagami asks. "Then they're soapy."

"I don't want to lick soap," Aomine says, making a face. "How about after he dries them?"

Kagami looks like he's considering. "I still think during a bath is the best time, because we'll all be clean."

"Nuh-uh. If you haven't brushed your teeth, you'll get bacteria all over Tetsu's feet."

"Anyway," Kuroko says loudly, or as loudly as Kuroko can muster, "Aomine-kun, what would you like to do in bed?"

Aomine can feel his face turning a bright red. He stares resolutely at the ceiling. "Nothing," he says.

"That's not fair," Kagami says. "I told you I wanted to try handcuffs! And then you laughed at me!" 

"You're just naturally boring. It's not my fault!" Aomine wiggles his arms out from underneath Kagami and Kuroko and rolls onto his stomach, hiding his face in between the pillows. "I'm going to bed!"

"No you're not," Kuroko says, and pinches his ass.

"Ow!" Aomine turns and glares. "You're so mean, Tetsu!"

"Tell us," Kagami says. His mouth is right on top of Aomine's ear, his breath warm and moist. "Come on, Aomine." He runs one of his big, calloused hands up Aomine's back. 

Kuroko leans in and kisses Aomine, his deceptively soft lips prying Aomine's open. He bites Aomine's lower lip just as Kagami starts licking Aomine's ear.

"Fine!" Aomine says against Kuroko's lips. "Fine! Fine! I'll tell you! Stop!"

Kuroko and Kagami pull away. They both have horribly smug grins on their faces and Aomine almost feels angry and cheated. "Okay," Kuroko says. "You said you would tell us, Aomine-kun."

Aomine hides his face in the pillows again. "Maybe... It would be... I mean..." He takes a deep breath. "There'snamecallingandcrossdressing." 

"What did he say?" Kagami asks.

"I'm not sure," Kuroko says.

"I"m not saying it again!" Aomine's face feels hot, too hot, and the pillows are suffocating.

"Come on."

"No!" Aomine sulks and wishes he could dig himself into the bed and hide forever. "It's embarrassing! You'll laugh!" 

"We won't laugh," Kagami says. "We promise. Right, Kuroko?"

"Yes. Please look at us, Aomine-kun."

Aomine turns around. He's panting even though he hasn't done anything, and his chest hurts. He worries his lip with his teeth. "Don't tell anyone," he mumbles, even though he knows neither of them would. "But I--guess I thought …" Aomine searches the bed for a hand and finds Kagami's and places it over his eyes. If it's just his hand, it's too little, but Kagami is warm and comforting. "Maybe if … Um. Name calling. And wearing--dr-dresses."

"Oh," Kuroko says.

"Who do you want to call names?" Kagami asks. "And wear a dress?"

"Oh," Aomine says. He hadn't specified, had he? The pressure on his chest seems to increase tenfold, making it hard to breathe. Even Kagami's hand seems no longer comforting. "Well. I." 

"If it's Kuroko, I'm sure we can convince him to wear a dress," Kagami says.

"Aa," Kuroko says thoughtfully. "I suppose it would be all right."

"Yeah! Kuroko is into it, Aomine! We should do it!" Kagami lifts his hand from Aomine's face, but Aomine clutches it tighter.

"No!" Aomine closes his eyes and takes another deep breath. "Iwanttowearit!"

Nobody says anything. Aomine starts to catalog where he threw his clothes and how long it will take him to get out of the apartment and back home. Alone. 

"Well," Kuroko says. "Aomine-kun has really broad shoulders, so I don't know what kind of dress would fit, but I'm sure there's something."

"It should be blue," Kagami adds. "That way it'll match his hair and eyes."

Aomine blinks rapidly behind Kagami's hand. He lifts it a little to look at Kuroko and Kagami, who both have thoughtful looks on their faces. "You two aren't … grossed out?"

Kagami frowns at him. "Why would we be?" 

"Well." Aomine's voice falters. "Well. It's just that." His tongue feels leaden.

There's silence for a bit, and then Kagami says, "Is it that you're worried people will laugh if you say, 'The only one who can wear a dress is me!'?"

Aomine pulls the pillow out from under Kagami's head and whacks him with it. "Shut up, _Baka_ gami." He promptly hides himself back in the pillow. "...yes."

Kuroko strokes Aomine's back. "It's okay, Aomine-kun. We won't laugh. Kagami-kun and I would like to see you wear a dress."

Kagami kisses Aomine's shoulder. "There was something else, too, when Aomine was confessing."

"What was the other one?" Kuroko smiles knowingly.

Aomine wants to yell 'fuck you!' He can forgive Kagami, whose memory can be like that of a goldfish, but Kuroko is just being a tease. He knows what Aomine wants. But Aomine swallows his pride whole and mumbles, "I--I want you to call me names."

"What kind of names?" Kuroko asks, cruelly patient as always.

Aomine opens his mouth, but nothing comes out. The words float in his brain, echoing around, but he can't bear to say them. "...tt..." 

"What's a 'tt'?" Kagami asks.

"Shut up," Aomine chokes out, pressing the pillow more tightly against his face. "That's not it!"

Kuroko shifts in the bed next to him. "Aomine-kun," he says, "Is it 'slut'?"

Aomine doesn't say anything.

"But you only sleep with us," Kagami says.

Aomine whacks him in the head with the pillow again. "No! You dumbass!" He whacks him again and again and Kagami tries to fight him off. "No!!" He sits up and straddles Kagami and places the pillow over his face. "You're a dumbass! A real live dumbass!"

"Oi, get off!" Kagami rolls over on the bed until Aomine is sitting up in the middle. "I'm sorry!"

"Satsuki gets called it a lot," Aomine says, "because guys see she has large breasts, and they think she'll sleep with anyone, so they hit on her and call her names."

"But that's not true about Momoi," Kagami says.

Aomine feels the rage dripping out of his ears. He whacks Kagami again, and again, just for good measure. "It doesn't matter if it's true! If Satsuki wants to sleep with people or doesn't want to, then what does it matter?! They can't just throw that word around!"

"But you want us to call you it," Kagami says.

"I think you should stop talking," Kuroko says, "before Aomine hits you again."

"Thank you, Tetsu." Aomine lies down on his back, settling himself onto the pillow. "It was stupid, just forget it."

"I'm sorry I was insensitive," Kagami says, kissing his arm. 

"It's okay," Aomine says stiffly. "It's different if you guys call me it, because I asked you to. And …" He shifts a little. "I don't know. I like … the thought of wanting you guys so bad that … I can't say it!" Aomine rolls around in the small space that he has.

"The fitted sheets came off," Kuroko says, suddenly. 

Kagami sighs. "We should fix it tomorrow," he says. "I'm tired."

Aomine sighs, grateful that they've both dropped the subject. It's embarrassing, and Aomine feels a little ashamed, too. But when Kuroko and Kagami sandwich him between them, their arms and legs interlocking, Aomine lets himself forget that he ever brought it up at all.

*

Kuroko wakes them up at ten a.m. the next day. "We're going to the mall," he says.

"Why?" Aomine wants to cry. The sun is shining into his eyes and he just wants to go back to sleep. 

"Because," Kuroko says, "we need to buy you a dress."

"Okay," Kagami says. 

"You sound more excited than you should be," Aomine grumbles.

A train ride later, the three of them end up at the mall. It's crowded with other people on spring break, and Aomine wants to hide behind a pillar and never emerge. What if Kise shows up? Or Satsuki? He really doesn't want to explain to Momoi that he's there for dress-shopping. Even worse--Midorima. Or Akashi. Anyone! Anyone could see him!

"It's okay," Kuroko says, holding Aomine's hand. "We'll just say that we're here for Kagami's friend back in the States."

Aomine frowns and sulks, but he lets himself be dragged into a local shop.

The clerk stares at them for a bit when they enter. Aomine hides behind a rack of clothes--or at least he tries. He's too tall and towers over everything.

"Kagami-kun," Kuroko says. "Try to find something in Aomine-kun's size."

Kagami sifts through the racks, his mouth set into a deep frown. "How do I know?" He pulls out a deep, blue dress with straps on it and holds it up to Aomine's body.

Kuroko looks at it, stroking his chin thoughtfully. Aomine wishes they'll finish quickly. "No, the straps will make it hard to wear. Because his shoulders are too broad. I think something without straps would be best."

"How does he know?" Kagami whispers to Aomine.

"I don't know," Aomine whispers back.

"I can hear you," Kuroko says.

They spend three hours looking for a suitable dress. Store after store, Kuroko vetoes the dresses. It has straps, it's too short, it's not blue enough, it's too long, it's too small, too big--Aomine can't believe that shopping for a single dress could be so long and tiresome.

But finally, they all settle and agree on a backless, dark blue dress with a halter top. It's silky and has little white stars at the bottom. 

"It's 4,000 yen*," Aomine says.

"Ah, it's okay," Kagami says. "I can buy it."

"What, really?" Aomine stares at Kagami, whose face has turned a little pink.

"You keep buying me Air Jordans, so this is the least I could do." 

Aomine feels his face turn red. He brushes the back of his hand against Kagami's and then Kuroko's.

"Thanks," he mumbles, and they both smile at him.

*

Aomine tries the dress on in the bathroom, but when he looks at himself in the mirror, he immediately pulls it off and sits down on the toilet with just his boxers on. Even after he showers and shaves all the hair off his legs and from under his armpits, he still feels ridiculous. "We should take it back," he says through the door.

Kagami and Kuroko are both standing just outside. "Aomine-kun," Kuroko says, "I'm sure it looks fine."

"No, it doesn't." Aomine stares at the dress in his hands. "I give up." He puts his head on the counter and sighs. After all the effort Kuroko and Kagami went through, he's giving up. Aomine tries not to feel ashamed. He has a good reason! The dress looks terrible on someone as tall and broad-shouldered as he is, and the fantasy is stupid, anyway.

Aomine can hear Kuroko shuffling around the door. "Aomine-kun," Kuroko says again. "Daiki."

Oh. _Daiki._

"Daiki," Kuroko says again. He sounds embarrassed, too. "You can wear the dress. I'm sure it doesn't look bad at all."

"I'm not convinced, Tetsu," Aomine says. "It's just--I'm not--built for it."

"Daiki," Kagami says.

Aomine doesn't think his face can get any redder. "What."

"I bought the dress for you to wear," Kagami says gruffly. "So, wear it … please."

Well, if those two put it like that, how can Aomine deny them? He slip the dress on, pulling the halter over his head. He feels too tall and awkward, his shoulders making the dress look small. He feels like a boar.

"I feel like a boar," he says out loud, too, and it gives him strength to open the door.

Kagami and Kuroko stare at him. 

"I'm closing the door, now," Aomine says, starting to close it, but Kagami catches the door and holds it open. 

Kagami and Kuroko share a look, and Aomine knows he's in trouble. 

Kagami grabs Aomine's hand, pulling him close and kissing him. Aomine feels the wind leave him as Kagami licks and nips at his mouth, his hands clutching at Aomine's bare back.

"Bedroom," Kuroko says breathlessly.

Kagami starts walking backward, still kissing him, still holding Aomine in his arms, and Aomine wraps his arms around Kagami, shuffling awkwardly with him to the bed. 

Kagami turns again when they get into the bedroom, pushing Aomine toward the bed until the back of his knees bump the bed. 

"How's it look?" Aomine asks, sitting down. 

"You look great, Daiki," Kuroko says. He sits next to Aomine and leans up to kiss him, gentle and slow, his tongue sliding against Aomine's. "It looks great."

Kagami kneels down at Aomine's feet and lifts one of Aomine's legs in his hands, kissing the inside of his calf. Aomine shudders, his hands clutching the sheets, and when Kagami starts trailing kisses up his legs, Aomine moans into Kuroko's mouth.

"You're beautiful," Kagami says, kissing his knee. 

"Shut up," Aomine gasps. "Just shut up."

Kagami sucks at Aomine's inner thighs, stopping only when he reaches the edge of Aomine's boxers. "You left these on," he says, and before Aomine can respond, he tugs them down and off.

"Please pay attention to me, Daiki," Kuroko says, turning Aomine's face towards him. He kisses him again, long and slow, sucking and biting at his lips, and Aomine moans, lifting one hand to hold Kuroko's hip. 

Aomine thinks that he's gotten the hang of having sex with two people at once when Kagami lifts the dress over his head and starts sucking on Aomine's cock. He gasps, his whole body tensing, and squeezes Kuroko's side so hard that he grunts a little. 

"Kagami," Aomine says, muffling the pathetic whimpering noises he's making into Kuroko's neck. "K-kagami, Taiga, ahh …"

"Daiki is so needy," Kuroko whispers into Aomine's ear. A shiver runs down Aomine's spine. 

Aomine groans as Kagami deepthroats him in one go, trying his best not to just come right then in there in Kagami's mouth. He opens his eyes to peek at Kagami and all he sees is the outline of Kagami's head underneath the dress. 

Kagami's throat squeezes around the head of his cock and Aomine can't hold it in anymore. He comes yelling, "Fuck fuck fuck!" against Kuroko, his whole body stiffening. 

Aomine collapses back against the bed, his chest heaving underneath the dress. Kagami comes out from underneath the dress licking his lips. He wipes them with the back of one hand and smirks down at Aomine. 

"I think it's my turn," Kuroko says, sitting back against the headboard. Aomine watches as Kuroko pulls his own boxers off. "Ride me, Daiki."

Aomine lets out a shaking breath and crawls over to Kuroko, placing his knees on either side of him. "Okay..." 

"Wait." Kagami opens the bedside drawer and hands Aomine a bottle of lube.

Aomine stares at him.

"We're not going to do it for you," Kagami says. 

"Oh." Aomine swallows nervously and spreads the lube on his fingers. He reaches behind himself and spreads it on his hole, grunting and moaning a little. When he slides a finger inside of himself, his whole body shudders, his cock twitching a little.

Aomine fucks himself with one finger, writhing on top of Kuroko, his eyes closed shut. The fabric of the dress drifts along his upper thighs, caressing him, and he feels himself start to get hard again. He slips a second finger inside of himself and uses Kuroko's shoulders for support. 

Kagami reaches around and runs his hands along Aomine's chest, touching his nipples through the fabric. Aomine thrusts his chest into his hands, gasping Kagami's name, moving his hips faster onto his fingers.

He slips a third finger inside of himself, fucking himself _hard_ , his fingers filling him. Below him, he can hear Kuroko breathing hard, touching his own cock, and Aomine tries not to come again.

"That's enough," Kagami whispers into Aomine's ear.

"Y-yeah," Aomine says. He removes his fingers, his body shaking from the loss, and he positions himself above Kuroko's cock. 

"Hurry," Kuroko says encouragingly, and Aomine lowers himself down onto Kuroko until his thighs are clutching Kuroko's hips.

"Tetsu..." Aomine's voice cracks a little as he feels Kuroko filling him so completely. "Fuck me, Tetsu, please …"

"No," Kagami says, licking Aomine's ear. "You'll have to fuck yourself on Kuroko."

Aomine whimpers. "That's so cruel."

"Isn't this what you wanted, s..." Kagami falters, and then, again: "Isn't this what you wanted, slut?"

Kuroko groans. "Ah, Daiki, you just squeezed so tightly around me..."

Aomine starts moving his hips up and down while Kagami whispers in his ear and touches his chest. Kuroko doesn't give Aomine any mercy, either: he reaches out and touches the front of Aomine's dress, using the fabric to tease his cock.

"Tetsu, Taiga!" Aomine doesn't care who hears him screaming and moaning through the walls; everything just feels so good right now. He can't help but try to fuck himself harder and harder, to get the angle right, so Kuroko can hit just the right spot inside of him. 

"I thought Daiki would come right away," Kuroko murmurs. "I guess it's harder to please you than we thought."

"Do you need more?" Kagami bites Aomine's shoulders.

"Yes," Aomine says, shuddering, "yes, yes, I need more, need more, please..." 

Aomine can hear Kagami fussing with the lube bottle. 

"Ku--Te--Tetsu," Kagami says, and Aomine opens his eyes to see Kuroko's flushed, but pleased face. "Pull out." 

Kuroko shifts and Aomine whimpers at the loss, but Kagami quickly replaces them with three fingers, fucking him slow and hard. "You're so needy, Daiki," Kagami says. "I can't believe I have the great … Aomine Daiki … like this in front of me."

Aomine just groans and tries to fuck himself even harder on Kagami's fingers, but Kuroko reaches out, holding his hips still. 

"Daiki is unexpectedly slutty," Kuroko says. Aomine cock twitches. "Is it because you need us? Is that why you're like this?"

"Y-yes," Aomine says, as Kagami pushes a fourth finger inside of him. His thighs are shaking, but Kagami inches closer, allowing Aomine to use him as support. "I … need you."

"That makes us happy," Kagami says, spreading Aomine open wider. Aomine can feel the lube and precum dripping down his thighs.

"I think he's ready, Taiga," Kuroko says.

Aomine wants to see Kagami's face. He wants to see how Kagami is reacting to Kuroko finally using his first name, but he can't, because Kagami grips Aomine's sides, holding his hips up in the air. 

"Stay still, Daiki," Kagami says, as he slicks his own cock up. Kuroko and Kagami both gasp at the same time, and Aomine is tense with anticipation.

Aomine groans as they both enter him at the same time. "A-aa..."

"Does it hurt?" Kuroko asks.

"A little, but …" Aomine tries to fill himself with more of their cocks, but with both Kagami and Kuroko holding onto them, all he can do is struggle helplessly at their mercy. "Keep going … fuck me..." 

Kagami hooks his arms underneath Aomine's armpits, pulling his bare back against his chest. He licks and sucks at his neck, hard, and Aomine wants to tell him that he doesn't want him to leave marks, but Kagami slams his cock inside of him so hard all that comes out is a keening noise. 

With the combined weight of Kagami and Aomine on top of him, Kuroko can't move, but it doesn't matter; the friction Kagami's thrusts is enough to make Aomine's body go limp, every muscle in his body aching in pleasure.

"Daiki," Kuroko says, slipping underneath the hem of the dress, sliding his hand up Aomine's thigh, just barely stroking his cock. Aomine's body can't tell if he should thrust up into Kuroko's hand or down onto Kagami and Kuroko's cocks. "Daiki, you look so good. I always wanted to have Daiki like this in front of me." 

Aomine reaches one hand up to find Kagami's hand, squeezing the top of his hand. "Taiga, harder, more..." 

"So slutty," Kuroko says, his voice quiet and husky, but he wraps his hand around Aomine's cock and strokes him to the pace of Kagami's thrusts. "Look at you, Daiki. What would everyone think if they knew Aomine Daiki were such a slut for Taiga and me?"

"I can't," Aomine gasps. "I can't, I can't, I'm going to come, Taiga, Tetsu, Tetsu, ah, I'm gonna come!"

"Come for us," Kagami murmurs.

Aomine tenses, his whole body taut, and he brings up his other hand to bite it, muffling the half-scream, half-sob as he comes all over the dress and Kuroko's hand. But Kagami doesn't stop thrusting into him, instead moaning into his ear, pulling him tighter against his body.

"You're still squeezing our cocks," Kuroko says, in between gasps and his own whimpers. "Do you still … want more?"

"Yeah," Aomine says. "Yeah, I want more … Come inside me..." 

"I'm close," Kuroko moans. "I'm going to come inside you, Daiki."

Kagami's thrusts get faster, harder, and Aomine whimpers. "I'm going to come inside you, too," Kagami says against his neck, and Aomine lets out a sigh as Kuroko comes. Kagami moans quietly into Aomine's back, thrusting one last time into Aomine before coming inside of him. 

Aomine slumps back against Kagami, his arms limp by his sides, and Kagami shifts and pulls Aomine off. Aomine's thighs twitch, his body already missing the feeling of both of them inside him at the same time. He can feel the come sliding down his thighs, but he's too tired to feel embarrassed.

Kuroko sits up and lifts the halter off of Aomine. "There's so much come everywhere," he says, and Kagami chuckles a little. Aomine can barely keep his eyes open as the two of them pull the dress off of him and sit on either side of Aomine. 

"We'll have to wash the sheets later tonight," Kagami says. "They're so … wet."

"Let's just leave him for now," Kuroko says. 

"Do you want to make dinner?" Kagami asks.

The bed shifts and Aomine flops one of his arms out to find Kuroko. "Nooo," Aomine mumbles. "Don't go..." 

Kuroko settles down next to Aomine, his head in the crook of Aomine's neck. He kisses his cheek. "Does Daiki want to cuddle?"

"No," Aomine grumps. "It's cold..." He reaches out on the other side of the bed, his hand landing on Kagami's thigh. "You too... Stay."

"Okay, okay," Kagami says. "But we won't be able to eat dinner any time soon if I don't prepare."

"Maji Burgers," Aomine sighs. "Sleep now." 

Aomine feels Kagami lie down next to him and pull Aomine onto his side, until Kagami is spooning him. "I like you," Kagami whispers into his ear.

"I like you, too, Daiki," Kuroko says.

"Uh-huh." Aomine can barely hold onto the conscious world. "Like you too... Both of you..." 

"What a ridiculous guy," Kagami says, laughing, but Aomine is already sleep.

*

Aomine wakes up feeling sticky and uncomfortable, and his immediate reaction is to whap Kagami in the cheek with the back of his hand--lightly, of course. "The least you could have done was wipe all the come off!"

Kagami grunts and buries his face in the space between Aomine's shoulders. "You kept saying, 'Stay, sleep now,' we couldn't get anything done! Stop complaining about it!"

Aomine wiggles out from between them and tries to climb out of bed--

\--only to flop back down on his face. 

"Owwwww," Aomine says. "It hurts... It really hurts..." 

"What hurts?" Kuroko asks.

"My ass," Aomine says. "My legs... Oww ow ow ow..." He tries to get up again, but all his muscles ache. He rolls, gingerly, back between Kuroko and Kagami. "Carry me to the bath, Taiga."

"No," Kagami says, burying his face into his pillow. "I'm sleeping. You can't wake me up!"

"Oi! Oi! You're the one who made me like this!" Aomine shakes him. "Wake up! I want to shower! And take a bath!"

Kagami swats his hand away and rolls over, pulling the sheets over him. "Later!" he says. "Tetsu and I are tired too, you know. That was hard work!"

The dried come on Aomine's thighs itch, but Kuroko wraps an arm around his side and nuzzles his back. "It's okay, Daiki," Kuroko says comfortingly, "we'll wash you later."

*

When they all manage to wake up, Kagami and Kuroko help Aomine to the shower. Aomine tries not to feel and look embarrassed, but when Kuroko is washing his back so gently and kissing his bruised hips and shoulders, he can't help it. 

Kagami is gentle, too, for a big oaf. He scrubs Aomine's thighs and shampoos his hair for him. Aomine feels pathetically grateful, but he can't bring himself to say thank you. 

"What are we going to do with the dress?" Aomine asks, as Kagami cleans his arms with a loofah.

Kagami's face turns a little pink. "I was going to keep it," he says, not looking at Aomine. "You know. In case you wanted to use it again."

"Oh," Aomine says.

"Next time," Kuroko says, "we should try the handcuffs."

Kagami grins. "Really?"

"Eh?" Aomine considers. Even though handcuffs are pretty vanilla, they can still be fun. "Well, if you really want to be handcuffed..."

"Oh, no," Kagami says. He grins. "I want to handcuff you and make you watch Tetsu and me fuck all night." 

Aomine narrows his eyes, but when he opens his mouth, Kagami kisses him, and Kuroko starts sucking at the bruises on Aomine's neck and shoulders. 

"We're going to eat you up during break," Kuroko whispers into Aomine's ear. 

As Kagami and Kuroko sandwich him between them, Aomine finds that he's not opposed to that idea at all.

**Author's Note:**

> * 4000 yen, approximately $50. (Air jordans usually cost twice as much.)
> 
> \--
> 
> Warnings: (Consensual) use of a misogynistic slur.
> 
> \-- 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are appreciated as always.


End file.
